When He's in Love
by remuslupin31060
Summary: They say you can sum up a person by how they act when they're in love. Well, if that's the case, he must not be half bad- everthing he is, is because of her...
1. Him

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, I haven't written in forever! I'm so sorry! I have had 5 month long writers's block that is finally starting to subside, thank goodness. Now that the time is present, I'll be writing a lot more. Concerning Matt Smith's news- I am devastated! I don't know what to do! And adding a DW reference in his statement, while it was definitely the right thing to say and he couldn't have ended it any better, made it hurt so much more! Concerning The Name of the Doctor- I really enjoyed it, as always, but something about the ending of a certain character (I won't mention names in case someone hasn't seen it yet) didn't seem very Stephen Moffat-ish. It makes me suspicious, so maybe, hopefully, our certain character will be back. This is presumably pre-TNOTD, but really it could be placed anywhere. Enjoy! : )

* * *

They say you can sum up a person by how they act when they are in love. If that's the case, the Doctor thought, he must not be half bad. Some might even go as far as calling him pleasant. She makes him these things.

When she is around, he's kind, and honest, and caring. He is reasonable, or as reasonable as he could be- most of the time. He is thoughtful, considerate, and more courageous than ever. He's flirtatious, which was new and just _weird._ It was a totally new tone of voice.

One certainly can't leave out youthfulness. She made him feel young, as though she were his first, when in reality he is over one thousand years old. She teaches him to think in different viewpoints and perspectives, so he sees things differently than his own way. With her, he is less stubborn- except for the times when she causes his stubbornness, but that's completely different. She shows him faith; she had always believed in him through every time he had given up. From her he has learned to be lighthearted and teasing; the times they've bantered back and forth are uncountable. She teaches him to appreciate what he has, because he'll never know when it will be gone.

Finally, she shows him how to be loving. He had learned how to say 'I love you' through nothing more than a smile. He loves her more than anything in the universe, more than the worlds themselves, and he will never know what he would do if he ever had to give her up. She has done so much for him, has molded him into a better person. And he loves her for it.

Everything he is- and was, ever could be- is because of her. Because of that unexpected, courageous, completely _insane_ woman. His River Song. His wife.

* * *

I'm considering writing another chapter like this from River's point of view, about what the Doctor has done for her. It depends on how this one goes. Thanks for reading!


	2. Her

**A/N: So this is it, the chapter from River's pointof view. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry for any grammer issues, usually I really look out for them, but I'm typing this up differently than usual. Enjoy...**

* * *

River is in love. Of course, that would make sense, seeing as she is married. It's exciting, being, married, promising your emotions to someone who so changes your entire being, your very existance. He had done it. He had changed her and still does.

Before the Doctor, she had been reckless and had no guilt or second thoughts about her actions. She had almost killed the Doctor and felt no guilt. This regeneration is different. She's she's still reckless (in a good way, she thinks with a grin) but she weighs the consequences into her decisions. As a time traveller, one must be risky, but she can't just kill someone for no reason.

Ever since he had whispered that one phrase in her ear in Berlin, his message for River Song, she has realized how much he knows her, no matter what she tries to hide. He gives her meaning and awe. Meaning in everyting and awe in the universe, in traveling with him.

With him she's daring, sweet, and sincere. Without him she would never have even been born, let alone being what she is. Because of him she's kind, courageous, and strong. He had taught her to stand up for what she believes in and never, ever, look away in the face of danger.

He is the Doctor, her husband, and he made her into what she is, shaped her into a better person without having to do anything.

They say you can sum up a person by how they act when they're in love. Being in love always brings out the best in people, that's just how it works, and the Doctor and River had changed each other.

For the better.


End file.
